Television receivers have long been used to present broadcast TV content. Control commands of remote controls and on screen commands of TVs are often limited and can be cumbersome to operate. Often, television receivers are limited in the information that may be provided with a program. For example, an electronic program guide is typically the only source of information and it is limited to broadcast content. Even then, the information provided is typically a short description of broadcast TV content only. Access to information via a display device is usually limited and hard to reach. There is a need for systems and methods to provide information and control for content accessible to display devices.